Flower Bound Fate
by MindIIBody
Summary: My precious flower...I have commited a crime against you, and only hope to make it up to you someday. So until that day come again, we will remain apart...let fate be judge to my prayer and guide me back to you once more. AU


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A RIN/SESS PAIRING STORY! FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS STORY PLEASE DO NOT READ AND DO NOT FLAME! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND SORRY FOR THOSE WHO DO WISH TO READ IT!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**_Long ago, at the beginning of time, there lived a great white dog who was powerful and respected because of his honorable ways, magnificent mind, and loyalty to all. Above those, though, he was feared by many. Oh yes, this dog was not one to be tampered with. He was the mightiest of all them, at the highest level of all canines. He and his fellow canines resided in the mountains where they overlooked their territories. There was nothing he didn't have, and as time flew by he soon took a beautiful snow-white dog, like himself, for a mate. Yes, indeed life was perfect, but one day it all crashed down on him, like a calm before a storm. The other dogs within his clan betrayed him. Due to pure jealousy and blood lust they betrayed their once beloved leader..._**

**_They cornered him to a cliff, barking viciously, fangs bared to show it's hidden threats, eyes glowing red with blood lust. He backed up slowly, trying to keep his footing, but his efforts were useless because he lost his footing and fell; down and down he fell. He waited for impact, braced himself for it, but what greeted him first was darkness, and he embraced it welcomingly._**

**_When he opened his golden eyes he found that he was indeed not dead, but rather quite alive. Because the air was fresh and the ground was watery, yet solid, it felt too real against his furry body for it to be heaven. He decided that the wise thing to do would to leave but when he tried to get up he found his ribs were broken. It would heal, but it would take time. He noticed there were many white flowers around him, they were in fact a whole field them. That would explain the overwhelming smell of flowery fragrance in the air. He noticed he had fallen on a whole lot of them. That would explain why he was not dead, and why he was slightly wet and had not sunk into the lake completely, into a watery death. _**

**_He couldn't help but feel hungry as he watched the morning sun take its course to the horizon, and it was then that he knew he had not eaten for a while. His stomach was killing him. He looked left to right until he noticed on his left grew the biggest white flower of them all. It was beautiful, too beautiful to be real; it was glowing with a warm yet welcoming light that touched his very soul, warming it inside out, and the water suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore. _**

**_He stared at it with his golden eyes as the flower slowly closed shut, and kept the once warm and welcoming light within its petals. Not long after, it slowly opened its petals to reveal a load of pure water-like substance, and curiosity led him to sniff the air to figure out what that substance was. To his surprise it was nectar; this flower it was sensing his hunger and it was going to feed him. He greedily accepted, crawling towards the flower and quickly drinking the flower dry. When he finished drinking the delicious juice, he felt full and his stomach felt better, though the nectar was sweet it was not an over-powering sweetness that made his insides churn. It was a simple sweet taste, mixed with a hint of water-like substance that made it as sweet as pure water would be to a thirsty man._**

**_Months passed as he slowly healed. The flower always seemed to open when he was around, glowing brightly, and the golden core shining. The snowy, white petals were absolutely soft, delicate, and smooth with their beautiful fragrance, and its foggy bright glow was enchantingly captivating. _**

**_He always looked forward to seeing the flower when he awoke in the morning, but sadly all happy times must end. Soon he was able to move without pain, and he knew he must get back and take his rightful place as leader of the canine race. So one day he awoke and decided to leave. He bowed his head in respect and gratitude to the flower as he took leave for his journey, but when he did he noticed the flower's light dim near to diminishing. He felt a bang of guilt; he hated seeing his beloved flower so lifeless, so using his teeth he pulled it from its stem and carried it with him._**

* * *

**_His journey it was difficult but he manage to keep the flower alive. He gave it sun light, and water when necessary. As soon as they approached the top of the mountain he found that the flower was having a terrible time staying alive._**

**_He knew why though, the air was thinner and not as pure as below, the sun light was usually blocked by huge clouds. He didn't know what to do except to continue onward and hope that the flower would survive. When he finally arrived at his destination he noticed his clan had not changed a single thing, but many of the snow white dogs were missing. He quickly annihilated all the traitors and brought his clan back to its former glory._**

**_One day the dog and his mate were expecting a pup, but his mate was terribly ill so he searched for a cure for her sickness. He searched madly for it, even to the point where he forgot all about his beloved flower._**

* * *

**_The white flower knew what was troubling him so. It always knew for flowers are a part of nature, as nature is a part of the flower. The white flower made its choice in the end, to help its cherished canine friend with his predicament. While its canine friend was away it sent out an aroma to attract the white dogs to it. The aroma attracted its friend's mate more strongly than it did the others, because of her sickness. The mate, as planned, followed her nose and devoured the flower whole, leaving only the flower's core in the end._**

**_When the flower's friend came back, he instinctively noticed that something was wrong. The smell was no longer fresh with a flowery scent; instead it reeked of dogs and something else. Worried about the change, he went on search for his long forgotten flower friend. At his secret hiding place he was greeted with the sight of two young pups, with their mother, his mate lying there, in the cave, where he had hid his precious friend. He was shocked at what he saw that he ended up relying on instinct as he ran up to them, sniffing and checking them for any wounds and sickness that had plagued his mate from before. _**

**_To his surprise there was none, only a sweet smell was coming from his mate and pups. They smelled almost like his flower friend. As he turned and walked deeper into the cave, to the place that admitted sun's light daily, he smelled something slightly different. It wasn't completely that of his friend, but almost as himself. Coming to the back of the cave he noticed, in the small puddle of water, and in the sun's rays…_**

_**...There was a golden seed. Walking up to it he noticed that this was the same seed that was always within his flowery friend since the day he met her. He gazed sorrowfully at the seed as he then lifted his face to the sun's rays, which were reflected in his golden eyes, showing his unshed tears. It was the flower's last gift to him, to save his mate and children, and he couldn't help but feel angry, happy, and relieved.**_

_**It was at that exact time that he felt the grief, nostalgia and self loathing. The dog really did love the flower, with all his heart. Never would he have harmed his precious flower, but now it was too late to even show it the affection that had been kept inside him. No...no more, so letting one tear drop from his heavy eye lids, he dropped his head in shame, anger and guilt. **_

_**He didn't notice that the tear had landed on the golden seed...until a bright light erupted from it...**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi there again everyone, I just wanted to say many thanks to **Rin-elwin** who oh so greatly edited my story before I posted it! I thank you SOOOOO much! I do hope I can read your new story soon. 

As for everyone else, please review! Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
